<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"all of you" - dick roman x reader/oc by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828364">"all of you" - dick roman x reader/oc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Consensual, F/M, Fanfic, Hotel Sex, Leviathans, Monsters, OC, One Shot, Protective Dick Roman, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, businessman, female reader/dick roman, ocxdickroman, porn with a plot, third person, vulgarity, wlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N just lost bobby, dean refused to tell her who as he doesn't want to get her involved. In revenge she steals a few hundred dollars and spends it on expensive alcohol and a five star hotel room. As she's checking in she sees dick roman walk through the lobby, circled by guards. The two lock eyes, she was quite the stand out as her clothing was less expensive as everyone else's. As she's going up to her room, she exits the elevator and standing right there in the waiting area of the lift, it Dick Roman, standing there just getting off the phone. The two end up going to his room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader x dick roman, readerxdickroman, readerxmonster - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>pw</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"all of you" - dick roman x reader/oc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this way back in December so if theres a significant change of style from the prolougue to the actual smut- that is why. I wrote the prologue like a minute ago. Also y/n in this one shot has a history with bobby, Cass and sam and dean. She was in love with Cass but then he died from the leviathans breaking out of him, dean and sam always kind of treated her like an outsider but bobby and cass never did. And when bobby died she arrived in the hospital right after he flatlined. Dean refused to tell her what happened and who did it so she stole money and went on a spending spree. This takes place a week after that. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god this is so cursed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolouge</p><p> </p><p>The elevator bell let out a gentle ding, slightly hurting her ears. She lifted her forest green suitcase and began to roll it out of the elevator. After exiting the lift she noticed the attractive older man leaning one of the walls, Dick Roman. He seemed as if he had just gotten off the phone. "Sorry." She whispered with an awkward chuckle. "Oh no don't worry, just coincidence." He assured her, turning back to his phone and scrolling through. She stammered a bit before managing to spit out a sentence. "Oh uh do you um- are you staying on this floor." He glanced up at her from his phone, a cute little furrow in his brow and a gentle smile as if to let her know how obvious her question was. "Duh," she bounced her gaze at him away in embarrassment, wanting the floor to swallow her up. "i'll just-" she pointed her thumb at the leaving hallway. "yeah," she mumbled about to take a step. "Hey,"' He stopped her, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Can i get you a drink?" he asked her. "Bold of you to not assume i'm underage." She stated. Dick chuckled and glanced at his feet as he lifted his back up from the greyish blue painted wall. "You're not." He said. "Oh really? what makes you think that." She crossed her arms and looked at him, amused. "For one this hotel has an age minimum." She laughed at herself and rolled her eyes. "Of course." She smiled. "People mistake you for younger then you are a lot?" He asked as he walked up to her and began to lead her down the hall. "Pretty much yeah." She told him. "Why, you don't see it?"</p><p>Dick shook his head. "Not really." He said, his hands in his pockets. "Oh?" She leaned forward a bit to look at him. "Yeah." He shrugged, then soon realizing what he said. "You're beautiful you don't look old at all." He apologized, embarrassed. She laughed. "its okay, it's fine i don't worry about things like that." She lied. "Its okay, i promise i understand what you mean." He let out a breath of relief. "Okay," he smiled. "But just to clarify, you do look young, which i assume you are in your early twenties-? I just mean, presence wise. It's so.. mature and fine yet youthful and innocent." He spoke, losing himself in his words. She stared at him with wondered eyes listening to him describe her. "You're beautiful, further than just skin. Thats rare for y- us." He stated. She blew gentle through her nose and smiled, glancing at her feet. "thanks," she said in embarrassment. Her cheeks and ears growing hot.</p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>time skip</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was gone. She had been alone for so long, and his hand intertwined hers made her never want to let go. She knew what he was, but she didn’t care. She needed him despite it. A part of her died when the angel, castiel walked into that creek and never came out, when Bobby was killed. And everyday the winchesters didn't reach out, everyday the winchesters didn’t care, the death spread. And now, her soul now lay black with decay. And, she assumed, her body would soon match. She was scared, and she liked it. Dick Roman left a trail of heavy kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back, letting out a breath of pleasure as he lifted her from the chair and over to the bed off into the corner of his suite. This was a first for her, sex. And for some reason, she wasn’t bothered that this first was about to be taken by a leviathan of all things. She might have even wanted it too. She always had a liking for dangerous things. Dick sensually lifted her shirt from over her head, breathing just as heavily as the young woman under him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘I heard you’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>she moaned lightly just as Roman threw the shirt onto the floor before removing and doing the same to his own. Shirtless, it felt as if time had stopped completely. And the two of them were the only ones who knew. The pull of the space between their lips tugged vigorously. Flashes of Castiel flickered in her brain, as if it was begging her not to, begging her to not give in. But just as compelling those memories, those flashes were. They couldn’t save her from drowning as she stared into the evil that spun in the eyes of the man in front of her. Despite the wrongness of it all, the very touch of his very skin was intoxicatingly compelling. “I can’t,” She murmured softly as Dick slowly laid her down on the bed under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cass, please’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric pressing to the bare skin of her back managed to please every nerve it touched, almost as the man she was with. Dick didn’t respond, he was much too focused on savoring every inch of her as he traced a scar just under her breast. Her eyes glossed over as he did and she looked away, he noticed it. Barely audible, he chuckled and brought his fingers to her chin, bringing her face in his direction then caressed her cheek. She brought her hand to his back, and raised it until it was wrapped behind her new-found lover's neck and brought his face down to a hair away from hers. “I know what you are.” She told him, her longing escaping from her eyes in the form of tears spilled out of her eyes. He looked away for a moment, a gentle smile filling that moment before he looked back at her. “And I know what you are.” He told her. “Yet here we are.” He whispered, resting his forehead on her and undoing her pants, without looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>she's eyes fluttered as his fingers touched her waistline, and zipped down her jeans. “Here we are.” She breathed. Dick must have noticed her... sensitivity, since before he went any further he stopped. “Is this your,” “Yeah.” she interrupted. “It is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t continue, against.. Everything. Everything he was, everything he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hasn’t done anything with anyone since the dawn of time. Since he was imprisoned. And he didn’t want to hurt her. He grabbed back onto the zipper and began to pull it up, she quickly put her hand on his, stopping him from finishing. “Don’t.” She told him. “It's okay if you hurt me.” Dick lifted his forehead, staring into her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The end of his lips curled upwards and he nodded. He pulled the zipper down again and pulled the waistband of the pants down to his knees as his face lowered to the side of her own. she relaxed her entire body, despite everything she was, everything she is. She trusted him with every bone in her body. She gave herself over wholly to him. Dick kissed her neck gently as he undid his own pants, her stomach twisted and turned, as if it was violently trying to escape as her ears listened to the jangle of his belt being undone. She was terrified in the most amazing way possible. And not just because she was alone, with something unkillable, or because she was giving herself over for the first time, or that she was vulnerable. It was because she felt herself never wanting to be away from the monster again. Never wanting to be out of his touch. It was different from Castiel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was different from Castiel. The feelings she had for Cass wasn’t nearly as heavy and sensual as the feelings she felt in this moment. Or maybe, maybe it was. Maybe it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> different, because Cass never even acknowledged her. And what was supposed to be a heartless, cold beast that even God was scared of, did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A welp of pain cut through the quiet of the room as the young woman felt a large element enter her, without warning or preparation. Dick looked at her with faded worry in his eyes. Taking quick, sensual inhales, trying to find the pleasure in the pain she slipped her fingers through his and nodded. “It's okay. Don’t stop.” She told him, and so he didn’t. He slowly pushed in, until half of him was engulfed inside her. She whimpered, her head tilted completely back. Strained moans escaping her throat. He slowly slid it out, stopping once it reached his tip. “Please.” She moaned, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. After a few thrusts the pain had completely changed into pleasure. “Faster.” She begged, and again, he continued, faster.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He thrusted hard into her, a loud slap of his balls hitting her skin rang in the air. She cried out, bringing her hands to her hair and arching her back. He could feel the mix of her fluids and blood trickle down his dick. He moaned gently and kept going. Each time his penis went further and further in until it couldn’t. Blood stained the sheets under them, but neither cared. Especially the leviathan. It took everything in him from to drop to his knees and lick her until every bit of the blood was in him. It seems as if he wanted her in him as much as she wanted him in her. She moaned loudly, swearing and whimpering every time he pushed into her and every time he slid out. One of Dick’s moans was cut short as his cock slipped out, after reaching down to slide it back in, he was left with a mix of blood and precum on his fingers. Dick lost himself in the sight of it, staring at it, and she stared at him. Her heart pounding in her ears, every inch of her begging, pleading for her to run for safety. But she ignored it, she defied it. And it felt amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached to his chin and turned his face towards her direction. And without breaking eye contact she touched his bloodied fingers with her free hand and brought it to his lips. Dicks eyes fluttered shut as he put her fingers in his mouth. And for the first time, the two kissed. A tear ran down her cheek as their lips connected like two pieces of a puzzle. “I don’t want this to stop.” She whispered to him, as his lips left her lips and trailed from her chin to her collarbone. Every time his lips left her skin he smiled an inhumanly stretched smile. “It won’t.” He whispered back, though this time his voice distorted and haunting. Though even that did not turn her away. In fact it may have even liked it. His trail grew lower and lower until he was at her waist band, where the line of her recently stretched out underwear lay. Which he easily ripped in half so that she was completely bare. And with that he brought his mouth to her pussy, running his tongue down to her vagina and planting his lips around it. she took in a sharp breath as his sharp teeth gently pushed into her skin. “Wait,” She whimpered, her back arching as he continued to lick the blood that spilled out of her during intercourse. Her legs began to shake and her pussy pulsed. “Dick.” She moaned. “Oh fuck~” She purred, taking her hand and placing it behind her lover's head. “I’m gonna- i can’t, Dick please-” She begged, her hand behind his head speaking different words than her voice. But just as she was about to finish he stopped. Smilingly sly he licked her from the top of her vulva to her breasts. Kissing her nipple before reaching her face he planted his lips on hers. “Not yet.” He muttered on her lips, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick reached down, taking himself in his hand and pushing it into her. She wrapped her arms under his, pressing his body against hers as he entered her. “Oh my god,” She said shakily. Dick slid himself in and out of her, and didn’t stop until they both shook violently with pleasure. Dick’s cum pumped into her, so much so it pushed his dick out for room. Without even waiting she took the initiative and sat up, pushing Dick under her. She rolled her hips, her pussy rubbing against his dick as she kissed him passionately.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>